This invention relates to building elements. In one embodiment of the invention it relates to building elements suitable for building scaled down structures such as, for example toy castles.
Many different kinds of building elements exist which are suitable for building scaled down structures. Many of these elements include intricate attachment formations for attaching the building elements to each other which make the building elements expensive. Some of the attachment formations are unattractive and very much visual once the building elements have been attached to each other which then detracts from the appearance of the scaled down structure.